The return of the Grim Shego
by REDBLACKANDAWESOME
Summary: * Follow up of The grim Shego* well who knew the devil had a son that had a crush on kim? well read on to see how that goes...
1. Chapter 1

**The return of the Grim Shego**

_We all know how it started, how it ended but let's face it no one knows what happens after life ends, well I'll just put it like this, never take anything for granted._

Shego woke up to the thought that someone was calling her, she just ignored the voice and pulled the redhead closer to her after all, she was one of the reason she was still here, it was her mom had done the most _dead mom might I add?_

_**Yeah mom whatever. How's Dad?**_

_He's good honey; I'm just thinking why don't you propose to Kimmie?_

_**Well I guess I could but I'm not ready for that type of commitment mom. I just wanna know when everything has settled down then I will sides how long did it take Dad to propose anyway?**_

_Oh that's not important what is th-_

_**RELEASE ME! **_Shego jolted up awakening Kim in the process

_Shivy? Why did you just scream release me? Are you ok?_

_**Mom I didn't say that... it sounded like it came from under the bed, **_

"Shego, what happening?" Kim asked, Shego jumped out of the bed as she took a long black box as she lifted the lid, there lying all most innocently was her scythe, the metal at the top was in a crescent shape with a sharp tip, Kim looked very scared she knew that when Shego was quite like this something bad happened.

_Shivy place your hands on it, someone innocent is in there._

_**Wtf? They can communicate through this thing now? Great that's just peachy dad will be calling and ask me to visit.**_

_Come one Shivy place your hands on it. _Shego looked up at Kim who was holding the covers against her naked body "Shego what are you goanna do, what's your mom saying?"

_**RELEASE ME! **_Kim heard this as a whisper but Shego heard it as a deafening screech in her ear. As Shego fell to the floor she grabbed the scythe with both hands. Kim was halfway across the room but then flames formed on Shego's hands, as her skin quickly melted to the bone, and her face was suddenly the skull figure that Kim had not seen in over a year. Shego's arms became a black hard surface as well as her legs so it looked like she was wearing her usual black jacket and jeans. But this time she had like carved in shapes like a tattoo in a different shade of black, her feet became a hard surface as well. But the scythe had the same carvings as the one's on Shego's body as both started to glow a greenish LED, and the scythe slammed itself down on the floor as the soul was released, there stood in front of Shego was a man in a cloak with big black wings he had the same sort of features that Shego had. He just seemed a bit connected with her.

Kim couldn't understand what Shego was looking at, to her it was just a space but what shocked her was that Shego started to talk to the space, "what the fuck are you?"

"I was a soul who the devil bought but un fairly put me in hell, I apologise for screaming at you but the ordinary voice would never get past the hell security, I thank you so I would assume you are the replacement grim reaper? So where is the son of a bitch?" Shego looked at him strangely

"Um he was in there, and I um killed him." The ex- grim reaper turned round in shock

"You? You killed him? Ah you must be the infamous Shego; your mother has told me a lot about you, your spirit was so strong that it shook the spiritual world when in landed in the wrong hands. I guess he tried to take over the world, well your world anyway."

"Uhuh, me and my Kimmie beat the shit outa him! Right Kimmie?" Kim just nodded giving a weak smile, still very worried that Shego was talking to herself. The ex- grim reaper cleared his throat

"Anyway I suppose I owe you one"

"Don't worry no big, as the red head over there says" Shego just said nonchalantly,

"well at least let me help with the development with your powers, not your plasma powers I am very impressed at the amount of control you have over them so teaching you about your other ones won't be a problem." Shego considered this, she had not a clue about any other powers she possessed and she was already a bad ass, oh well couldn't hurt to try.

"Sure grimy let's try them out, hey Kim I'll be back in a minute just goanna go practise my powers to kill, be back before you're up" before Kim could say anything Shego was out the door, she could have sworn she heard a sigh and a cold breeze went past her.

"What the hell?" Kim said to herself, she just got back into bed, putting the empty scythe box under the bed again.

They were out in the cold night in the park, Grimmy (Shego had named the ghost) walked in front of her, she had changed into her leathers and gone Grim Reaper over them so she had her skull face and hands ect. "right Shego, first of passing through objects, run through that pylon over there," Shego did as she was told as she was just about to go through it she thought of her body as if it wasn't hers it was like air it would just go through the material. When she opened her eyes, Grimmy was behind her on the other side of the pylon, he looked like he was smiling, and Shego could tell she was. He then tells her about the ability see what people are feeling, if they're scared or calm sometimes lying, so she approached a girl walking in the park but remembered that people couldn't even see or feel her in Grim mode unless she wanted them to, and she didn't feel like letting someone see a walking skeleton. But as the woman passed through her Shego could sense the scared feeling as she turned round at looked through Shego and quickly picked up the pace to get home. Grimmy was about to speak again, but a scream was let out, Shego spun round to see a tall man knocking the woman to the ground, Shego quickly returned to human and ran to the man, wincing a bit at the sudden feel of nerves on the face with quick movement, she rugby tackled the man to the floor, he tried to hit Shego but she dodged it, she looked into his eyes, and she could see this was not his first attempt to rape someone, she turned the feelings against him.

_You want it all to stop but it's not the pain starts to kick in, it's all your fault you practically killed their souls so I should kill yours, _ the man heard Shego's growling voice in his head he felt himself go light headed and pass out, Shego dropped him like a sack of potatoes, "are you all right ma'm?"

The woman seemed to scared to respond Shego snapped her fingers in her face to bring her back to reality "oh yes sorry, I'm fine thank you so much for saving me I should really stop walking through the park in the dark"

"That would be safest ma'm now I recommend going home before this guy wakes up" the woman nodded and ran off.

Grimmy approached her "that was a very nice thing for a grim reaper to do, none our kind have attempted to be nice, we have all assumed if we take lives why should we protect. Anyway I think you have most of this stuff covered now onto flying." Shego had broke down to laughing

"Oh you are a kidder ain't ya, lol, like I'm goanna fly, maybe princess will cook some time" Grimmy tilted his skull like he was arching an eyebrow, as he pointed to his wings coming out of his cloak. Shego placed her hands on her back and felt some bones by her rib cage, "how the hell do I get them to come out?"

"it's like moving your feet, although since this is your time it will be quite painful," Shego braced herself for the pain, as she tried to move the wings still in her skin, she heard cracks of the bones in the wings, then she started to feel the bone try and escape the skin as it poked through, she collapsed and tried to scream but she failed to as the other bones poked through. Shego just let herself pass out.

When she woke up she felt a cold liquid being poured on her, her back ached like hell, but it felt like someone was on top of her, as she forced her eyes open there was Grimmy, she quickly glanced at her watch... oh thank god she'd only be out for 15 minutes s it was only about 4:50 am. "are you ready to try flying?"

"you gotta be joking" Shego growled.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Shego looked at the field that stood in front of her, he said it was easy... hell hath no fury like a woman's pumpkin scorned because of grass stains on the carpet.

_Well who can blame the girl? Do you know how long it takes to get them out?_

_**Mom I'm trying to fly here so if you don't mind please do not distract the pilot and fasten your seatbelts for a very high chance of falling.**_

_Ok bye honey! Good luck!_

The figure stared at Shego as she was mumbled words to herself something about crashing, Grimmy laughed at this passing Shego what she would consider a smile, ya know if it wasn't for the face of a skull. Shego looked behind her to see a lot more weight added to her as she struggled to keep her balance. The two black angel wings seemed to be clipped onto her shoulder blades and ended at her last set of ribs, she tried to move them a bit, but she could tell it was like being born gives them a bit of time to grow up and be strong and kick ass. "So what did you want that you would sell your soul for?" Shego asked out of curiosity as Grimmy jerked up at the sudden interference of the silence,

"Oh I um I wished for a life" he said trying to remember why

"Can you expand on that?"

"well my mother, whoever it was had to decided to get an abortion because I would have distorted body parts and a very rare disease that would probably kill me within minutes of arrival, so before the pill came down my fully developed mind had wished for a life, and as if a dream my prayers were answered but not by your average guinea"

"Devil himself?"

"Yep, so I got re born somewhere else as if I never even existed to the woman or myself. But I still knew what had happened but I just kept quite."

"If you saw your mom would you be angry or anything?" Grimmy considered this, he had never even though of a what- if scenario, but he could understand why.

"I would be understanding, my mother would not have wanted that life for me and I'm sure I wouldn't either if I had the choice, but I would like to see her, she visits me in my dreams I don't recognise her face but I can tell it's her by her voice... anyway enough about me let's get you flying."

"Oh fuck and half" Shego mumbled as she walked behind him, she noticed his angel wings were white; _I wonder what Kimmie would say? You got your wings pierced? Oh you punk! Ha... actually I don't think I should tell her about the wings I mean a girlfriend who's the grim reaper, worked with the devil and bam! Guess what you get to have wings hit you in the face while you're sleeping. _Shego was serious though, no way in hell would she tell Kim that she had wings her skin was a big enough factor. Grimmy called her over, "ok first of all try moving them up and down like as if they were another set of arms" Shego tried to locate the bones in her body first, then she saw a flash in her face as the bones became attached to the electric impulses in her brain and spinal cords, as she slowly started to move she heard the clicks about 13 went like a pair of maracas, then they started to comply with the commands of the brain they started to flap about, Grimmy tilted his head as if smiling, "good you can move them now onto flying... just think of it like rowing the wings have their own timing run fast, jump, flap, flap, flap, glide, descend, flap, pull into a standing position to slow down. And then land on feet, got it?" Shego felt like she was at school and someone had said something about pie...

Shego went up to the big space of field "oh and watch out for birds, planes and pylons!" Grimmy called out. She started to run as fast as she could she could hear the wind going past her, and feel the fresh air start to hit her face. She started to flap her wings, they felt very powerful as she started to flap as hard as she could, she felt her legs come off the ground then back on, so she jumped off the ground with a hard kick and then did a superman position but with two hands out, as her wings started to flap, it was not very loud judging by the fact they were right next to her ear, she then pushed the wings to flap harder ascending her flight, then she stopped flapping as she started to go round in the circles understanding the dynamics of the wings, she started to circle by leaning to the left, Grimmy like a vulture, he gave her a bony thumbs up, she returned it with one of her own, she then stopped turning in the air and glided forward, going into the standing position just a bit to quickly as her feet could not keep up with the speed of the wings moving her body, as soon they tripped up and she went flying (without the wings!) across the field, Grimmy flew over offering a hand to the Shego with grass stains all over her, "you sneaky little son of a angel" he laughed and pulled Shego to her feet, "oh did I forget to mention that descending does require a forceful stop stronger than the ascending part... oh well didums" Shego gave him a playful hit on the arm, "so how do I put these bad girls away?"

"Err about that, ya know when you have your ears pierced and you have to keep it open so it doesn't close back up?" Shego was giving him a look. "Uhuh"

"well it's kinda the same thing, the holes in your spine must be kept open so you don't have to go through the pain again, but you can disguise them, wrap them round your body like a scarf" Shego was giving him evils (evil look) so he just said bye and made a very quick retreat to somewhere, out of the woman's sight of death.

"Ok I have to avoid sex, naked, for about... HEY! HOW LONG DO I HAVE TO KEEP THEM OUT! HEY!" Shego shouted in his direction but getting no response, with that she gave up and attempted to fly home, nearly crashing three times but no pain no gain, in her case loads a pain loads a... some sort of gain. She eventually arrived at the house, she got her key out as she was halfway through the door, she remembered about the wings she quickly took her top of, finding two clean cuts on each side, "those bones must have been sharp." Shego mumbled to herself, she then wrapped the wings round her body, like a scarf, as she placed the top over her head, it just looked like she had put a tiny bit on, "note buy baggy tops" Shego told herself, but then Grimmy came through the wall, but Shego had already sensed his presence near her, "oh hey, are you still pissed about the wings?"

"Oh no I'm over it now... I was over it by the second crash into a bus, so what is your name when you were like Kim... human, no offence but we really don't count as human anymore do we?"

"No not really, I was called Michele, with my mother so I stuck with that name I begged my sort of parents to change my name to Michele."

"Oh that's weird, I have a brother called Michele he works as Team Go, he's the leader, one day we were asking mom why we were called our names, normal names not Shego, hego and that crap. Anyway she said I was called xxx because xxx and the other guys was crap until it got to Michele it turns out she wanted to name him that after her first attempt of a baby had ended badly leaving her and my dad scorned," Shego finished off the story. Michele nodded as he followed the story on, placing parts of it in his mind. "You don't think we're... ya know" Shego suggested moving her hands back and forth between Michele.

"one way to find out" Shego nodded and grabbed the scythe that was up in her room, careful not to disturb Kim, she placed her hands on it, as the symbols on hers kin started to appear and turn the green bright colour, a bit like her cat suit that she once had.

_**Mom?**_

_Yes sweetie?_

_**Ya know Michele? Not the second Michele but the first?**_

_I rather not talk about it Shivy if you don't mind. _ For the first time it almost sounded like her mom was begging

_**No but mom, I think I know him he sold his soul to live another life, he knows about the abortion he just wanted to know who you were and thank you.**_

_Shivy please- what? Thank me! I killed my own child! If this is a joke it is very cruel!_

_**No mom it isn't I swear! Is there any way you can talk to him as well me? **_Shego heard a silence

_I suppose but I'm not ready_

_**Mom! This is your son who has gone his whole life without you and your goanna say YOU'RE not ready? **_Shego was very annoyed at that comment, her mother of all people...

_Yes Shivy your completely right, place your hand on one side and put his hand on the other end... you will act as the line on the phone._

_**Yep mom one sec. **_

"Michele your mom's on the phone" Shego placed his hand on one end of the scythe and hers on the other.

_Michele is that really you?_

_**Mom! I know your voice! My god... yes mother it's really me**_

_Michele honey I am so sorry I know you must hate me, it's probably best I'm gone now, I ruined you one chance of life and I took it from you... I am so sorry Michele, _Shego felt as if she could feel the crying build up at both ends.

**Mom it's ok! I completely understand, you were doing what was best for everyone you saved me from a life of misery a life with no parents is better than a life with parents who blamed themselves for what they had done, mom it was no were near your fault and I thank you for saving me from a horrible lifestyle.**

_Your welcome sweetie, I loved you the moment I saw your little feet but it tour my heart out to see an arm in a bad place._

_**Its ok mom, so let's cheer up, how badly was I, as bad as dad when he got drunk and claimed he was the tutor of the great hudini? **_Michele said attempting to cheer up his long lost mom; it was working as she heard laughter

_How could you remember that?_

_**I was a fast developer**_

_Well you had an arm underneath you ribs, a leg in the stomach and your head was very big on one side and terribly deformed on the other._

_**This is the part where you say but your still the cutest thing I ever laid eyes on!**_

_I can see you now and trust me this is a better substitute by far._

_**Ok mom I better get going, Shego's tired and trust me I don't want to be helping a grumpy student!**_

_**Hey I'm still here you know!**_

_Ok bye you two! Be good!_

Michele disappeared while saying goodnight to Shego as she walked up into the bed as soon as she flopped down on the bed she realised the time 6:15 am, oh crap, Kim would wake up anytime by now... oh well it was a Saturday, as soon as Shego closed her eyes she fell asleep.

Shego woke up with a jerky movement, part of her back was stiff... wings. She slowly opened her eyes to see the time, 3:15 pm, ooh this broke her record for sleeping in.

"Shego get up you lazy sod"

"see the finger?" as Shego pulled her middle finger from underneath her, Kim let out a sigh, she suddenly noticed the presence of someone else, it wasn't Michele, it was human, "hello betty" Shego said without even lifting her head above the pillow, betty looked at Kim with her good eye, and mouthed "how did she know?" Kim just gave a shrug, when she opened her eyes suddenly a flash of light, she saw herself, Kim and Betty the humans were in blue but Shego was in a gold colour, as she moved her arm, it was like watching herself on CCTV, and the rest of the room was black. She then blinked and everything was normal, Shego stood up very cautious of keeping her top baggy and nowhere near clench. "I have a proposal Shego" Betty said in her office voice

"Err, I'm taken but I'm sure stoppable or someone can wear the ring..." Shego said mumbled stretching with a yawn shaking her hair.

"Not that kind of proposal, how would you like to work at GJ?" Shego was ready to laugh, but something stopped her she that view of everything around her came back, she could see Kim and she could seem to tell that she was curious... betty on the other hand seemed annoyed by the heart rate she could hear, Shego blinked again, there was a catch to this but a benefit,

"You could be fighting crime, earning a good salary, also working with Kim Possible and Drew Lipskey. I'm sure you remember him."

"Oh holy fuck. This pardon was bigger than what I thought" Shego said remembering how she, Kim, Ron and Drakken had saved the world from being taken over.

_You should take the deal; I see a very big advantage coming up._

_**If your wrong and I'm bored for more than 15 minutes I'm goanna tell dad you tricked me!**_

_Don't be a girls blouse and just get on with it._

"Shego are we interrupting a talk with someone" Kim said taking Shego out of her conversation

"Nope, ok I'll take the deal" Shego said very calmly. Betty was surprised, boy was this her lucky day.

"Oh... err ok. Your first mission starts next week, you will go to Middleton high, where as you know Kim is also studying, but we believe that a student there is part of your evil... spiritual world as we could call it."

"Not all of its evil!" Shego said defensive about the whole world beneath her. "Ok take a chill pill; now go see Drakken about getting geared up for a mission."

"I think I can take care of myself, you forget padawan the plasma is with me" Kim laughed at this but quickly shrunk down when Betty gave a glare, "ah but it's easier to file when you use a gun than keep having to tick the other box of a report and give the long story of what, why, and how, just saying gun is a lot easier ya know."

Shego couldn't help but agree knowing you had less work to do by doing something else did make her feel better. Shego agreed as Shego, Kim and Betty all walked out of the house, Betty got in a separate car as Kim and Shego hoped in the black Lamborghini, Shego drove quite fast and sometimes left the breaking a bit too late than Kim would have liked, Shego never crashed the car it was just the fact that, she could see the fast approaching bonnet in the other cars reflection. As they approached the GJ building Kim and Betty spoke to each other about if Kim could work at GJ in the labs. Betty was more than happy to let Kim in, her record was literally to die to hire.

Shego walked down the corridor to see Drakken in the lab "Shego! It's so good to see you again! You've gotten so much taller!" as he gave her a hug, when Shego had spent about three years with Kim's hugs she just accepted them and returned them "good to see you to doc" Drakken sure had become more social... he might even have a friend! Shego tried not to get her hopes up that high. "so doc catch me up, love life for a start!" he held up a ring that read "happily married" Shego just let out a sincere smile, "oh my god! Who's the lucky lady?" as Shego awaited the answer her smile dropped "not the lorwardian chick!" she said in a very disapproving tone

"no no no, remember DNAmy?" Shego considered this,

"Knew it" Shego stated with a matter a fact tone.

"Ok, so you were right like once. Anyway I am aware of your situation a GJ, so let's you get you suited up!" he always loved doing dress up with the agents, he could say he was going a bit camp. Shego found a bunch of her cat suits. _This is going to be awkward _Shego thought to herself. "Erm doc can you keep a secret?"

"Of course... it's not a boy is it?" Drakken asked nervously, Drakken had always thought Shego as her daughter, ever since he found her with a sack of money with cop sirens in the background,

"No, err well that can wait till later, erm while we've been apart you are aware of the whole loss of soul sitch?" Drakken nodded excusing Kim Possible catch frase "well I met this guy who was my mom's son and he was aborted so he wished the devil for a life, and then he was trapped with all the bad souls so I helped him out, then he helped me with my powers and it turns out I have angel wings! So yeah might need to modify these suits a bit..." Shego said mumbled off, Drakken was hanging onto every word

"would you offended if I asked you to prove it," Shego shook her head, she took her top off, revealing a sports bra and what seemed like another pair of arms but in black feathers.

"Oh my well that is certainly... different, never the less we are an x-evil family and we shall stick together no matter what" he heard a nervous laughter, he slumped his shoulders, "there's more isn't there?" Shego nodded her head

"I'm also going out with Kim Possible." This was the moment Drakken dropped his jaw "didn't yo use us in the battle with the devil?" he shook his head,

"I'm going to move on before I pass out," he picked up four pistols, "your catsuit was designed to have pouches for these, but they won't do now..." he jerked up nearly dropping the pistols "I'll be back in a minute!" but before Shego could say anything he was out the door, she looked at the cat suit, Drakken had really out done himself on these, Shego picked up the pistols and practised with some old books that she put standing against the wall, timing herself on how long it took to shoot all targets reload and shoot again, remembering for future reference. He soon came in with a cat suit, so did nerd linger (Wade) next to Drakken, it was green and black, but it had different markings on it, with holsters in the back for SMG's and the legs had pouches on the side with for pistols, "guys this is exactly the same as the other ones" Shego told them, but they seemed very insistent on her trying it on, she did so, but when she asked about her wings they just smiled, it was a two piece suit, the trousers came on, then boots, the top part was like a jacket, she slid it on, and looked in the mirror, the wings had just cut through the back but then it healed over the parts that revealed her skin, leaving the wings there, she was amazed it was like Kim's battle suit, she zipped the suit up with a zip that went across her thigh past her hip, to the other side of her collar bone, then finishing off at her neck. She came out of the room with a big smile on her face.

"Never thought I'd be wearing this again"

"Neither did I" as Shego turned round to see Kim in a lab coat.

That night Shego had been talking to someone, it seemed like she was talking to herself so Kim just past it on, it could be her mom for all she knew and she didn't want to know.

"So what about this Kimmie? Is she your miss right?"

"I don't know, I just love her and give my life for her, but I would like to spend my life with her but she's too young to make a decision like that."

"That makes sense I guess, listen ya know the devil had a son? Well not saying he will but theres this fight club that has all the dirty deets you could get, but you have to be noticed first to be given deail, be rich, betting, or a fighter." Shego knew where all those words fit into

"Underground fighting club?" he nodded

"It's near here"

"let's go" as Shego got up giving Kim a quick kiss on the cheek saying she would be back soon. Kim didn't like it when she left Kim without really an explanation without telling Kim, as she heard the door close, Kim got of the sofa throwing her magazine on the table and getting her car out, as she a far distance behind Shego.

"Remind me why are we taking the car?"

"Because this is my favourite jacket and... I'm just plain lazy" Michele nodded in exception, they pulled up at what seemed to be a nightclub, but Grimmy instructed to get to the back of the building as she did she felt a strange presence overwhelm her, she passed it on as part of her nervousness, as they approached the door of the building Shego could hear the faint yelling sound, she walked into see it was packed three floors one was where two men were currently fighting, one was bleeding the other had bruises on bruises. Michele went over to the sheet giving filling out a form for Shego, Michele led her to the changing rooms, Shego was a bit surprised to find that they didn't have a sex separation, oh well but he rules were same sex opponents, Michele had a bottle in one hand and a towel in the other, Shego was in trainers with ankle socks, jogging bottoms a sports bra her hair had been cut off immediately when she had seen the dirty fighting... especially the men. It was now short and had a slide fringe. Shego heard her name being called out... her wings were now a possible distraction to her fighting... _come one Shego be tolerant!_

She stepped out her wings causing a bit of fuss, she just ignored it to see her other opponent giving Shego a look up and down, she wasn't a tall woman, she had blue skin and black eyes, she seemed to be trying to Shego, she had obviously never seen her Kimmie angry.

Kim had seen Shego enter the club, but she was actually talking aloud to someone, although no one was there, she got out of the car to see what was in the club and set Shego straight about their relationship, she opened the door to see everything that was not a night club. She saw Shego in a cicle with another opponent who was very quick... lightning quick, she was hitting Shego in crap places, like in the arm or thigh, not even aiming correctly, then Shego turned round so her back was to Kim. Kim saw two black wings facing her, and what had happened to Shego's hair? It was short! Shego stuck her foot out tripping over the girl, as Shego hit the girl in the temple sending an instant KO, the ref blew his whistle holding Shego's arms up in the air, Shego took the money and went over to a man in the corner.

"listen I need some info on the devil's son, you got what I need?" the man looked at her up and down, and he let a toothy smile out "not in your dreams buddy unless you wanna go to hell, so spill before you actually spill" Shego said threateningly, Shego heard a gasp behind her, the vision came back one blue person in a bunch of greens and reds... _oh no Kim!_ Shego blinked and there stood her redhead who looked scared out of her little mind! Almost innocent! "Kim" Shego called out, but Kim had made a bolt for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Kim was running for her life, she could accept the skin the grim reaper work, but Shego had informed her but why wouldn't she tell her about the wings? Kim had been very self conscious when Shego had jerked away when Kim went near her back, _ok Kim let's calm down, now if let's look at this in a mirror Shego is me and I'm her. I have big black angel wings... green skin... grim reaper. I can kind of understand it now but... couldn't she have told me? I mean I'm her girlfriend we're meant to have 100% trust in each other. _Kim had slowed down for a second to realise she was near enough to jog to her parents house, her mom was always gave her good advice even in the worse of situations. But she had to forget to look where she was going and she practically rugby tackled the man to the floor.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry sir, are you alright I couldn't really see you in the dark" as Kim got off of him and helped him up, he had quite an eerie features he remaindered her of someone, but she just couldn't put her finger on it, he had quite a pale face a moustache and a bit of a beard, a bit like Robert Downey jr. As he got up he gave a little chuckle "oh no it's quite alright I should l" he stopped dead in sentence as he finally looked at the person who had ran into him at full speed "your beautiful" he said unable to control his speech, Kim gave him a sweet smile "oh thank you" she said putting a stray hair behind her ear. She soon watched him get pinned to the ground for the second time in the same minute, Shego had swooped down on him "alright punk who are you?" Kim suddenly became aware of the situation "Shego get off of him!" she yelled but when Shego pulled him up, her eyes became wide

"Michele what the fuck?" Shego was amazed that he had gotten here quicker, Kim just stood there dumbstruck "can someone please play catch up with me?" Kim said getting frustrated that she was being left out of the scene.

"Right ok, erm this is Michele my mom's aborted son so my brother, he is also err how to put this like the teacher for grim reapers his class one student... so yeah Grimmy Kimmie." Kim gave him a quick nod of greetings and then turned to Shego "so Shego your plan on telling me about your wings was... when I died?" Kim exclaimed while throwing her hands up, Grimmy interrupted

"actually she could put them away about now ish, the bone should now be allowing free and full movement in the spinal cord" Grimmy/ Michele said, Shego pinched her nose "we could have avoided all of this... but you couldn't let me stay home at night, oh no!" Shego said annoyed at herself than anyone.

"Well actually I never said you-" Shego interrupted

"Ah zip it I need someone to blame it on, you seem the calmest in here... its' your fault!" Shego told him, no she didn't mean it, it was completely her fault, although Grimmy/ Michele seemed a little annoyed at this comment "ok it was worth a try, did that guy tell you anything before I had to make a dash Grimmy?"

"Wait" Kim finally chipping in as the gears in her head started to turn "you ain't the guy Shego released a couple of weeks ago and has been talking to?" Grimmy nodded his head, "oh thank god cuz from where I was it looked like she was losing it completely it was just a blank space" Kim's anger starting to die down. "Yes he claimed the devil had a son as you know, but apparently he has not been allowed full access to hell's resources, therefore why he is not controlling you, but it has been in a prophet that he is more evil than the last, and the grim reaper chances are slim in this battle. He has all of his father's strengths and none of his weaknesses, he also is very aware of our own weaknesses and strengths" Shego and Kim were listening to all of this

"So how will he gain full access to hell's resources that his father once possessed"?" Shego asked him, he considered this

"He must kill what he created, who he took the freedom of but not the life." Kim looked into his eyes "me" he finished off.

"But how did he get your soul without the dad's permission." Kim asked

"He did what the devil never did, he stole the soul unfairly. Yes he did carry out his promise but I was too young to realise the consequences. He also possessed as the devil" he added, anger filling him as remembered how the devil had tricked him and then laughed in his face.

_**Mom can you just make all of that into basic talk**_

_Ok, err he was young when he sold his soul, too young to realise what would happen after. The guy who had taken your soul was the actual devil this guy was his son who had taken it unfairly, so now the son must now clear up his mess to have full control of daddy's office, get it?_

_**Yep cheers mom.**_

"So just a question if we stop him from taking over the whole army you can go RIP?" Kim asked

"Yep that about sums it up." Kim took out a device from the pouch in her cargo pants

"Wade, we have another one of those sitches," she gave the boy a wink.

"Again?"

"Yep, get the Ron and that lot ready, but we need to figure out a lot more this time."

They were all in GJ office; a big room with a screen, Kim was at the front of the room delivering the presentation taking questions as soon as they popped up. Grimmy had decided to make himself visible for this. In the room there was Anne, James, Betty, Ron and Drakken.

"ok so Shego and Michele are/ where grim reapers, all grim reapers are given a similar marking on the skin a tattoo so to speak with an oath as well," Shego and Grimmy removed both their tops, Shego wearing a sports bra and had faded oath on hers but Grimmy's was as big as ever, "Shego has beaten the devil that cursed her, so her oath was taken away from her but still replaced with the sign of the grim reaper tattoo" Kim told the audience pointing to Shego's back, it was a Celtic cross of some sort it went from her back and ended at her pelvis and spine joined together. A larger picture showing on the screen.

"miss possible may I also add that these do remain on the Reaper even after their death, which also contains about a year off life in case of this prophecy comes true, so in this case we may need to go grave digging for support." Grimmy added Kim nodded

"Yes that will come at the end, anyway the devil son who is now the devil needs to kill Grimmy to reclaim what is his as a punishment for what he caused about 30 years ago, our main priority is to protect Grimmy at all costs. Devil is also aware of our weaknesses and has none of his father's but all of his strengths."

Betty stood up "so how do you suggest we kill him?" Shego faced the audience with a scythe in both hands

"the same we killed his father, this will kill him and capture his soul correctly when slashed across the throat or decapitation is also works very well" Shego giving a grin.

"But he has none of his father's weaknesses, how do you intend to get that close to him?" Betty questioned.

"we are not sure about that part the team are still working on it" Kim added, "also the army the devil once had most of them are dead but some retreated to back to hell so that would mean Devil is probably working on army strategies when he kills Grimmy, which of course will not succeed."

"We also have a plan to infiltrate hell and see if we can gain anything, obviously Grimmy and I will be the ones to go on that mission, while you monitor what we do. Drakken will have to work on a teleportation device, think you're up to it doc?" Shego questioned him, he nodded it

"Of course just need to find the right frequency dimension and we'll be good to go." The presentation ended, some people saying well done Grimmy and Shego had a quick conversation,

"You do know how to quickly power up and down right?" Shego let the very quickly spread across her as the skin quickly vanished and a skull was replaced, she placed her jacket over her bare skin, _need to get Dr. D to make a top, cat suits are so last week. _Shego pulled the hood from the jacket and placed it over her bare skull. She heard the sounds of Kim coming behind her, she turned round.

Kim let out a scream and smacked the clip board across Shego's skull not realising, Grimmy let out a laugh but quickly stopped when Shego gave him a glare (which was quite hard when she had no eyeballs) she powered down as the hood fell "Kim what the hell was that for?" Shego said rubbing her saw jaw, Kim just stared at Shego

"Sorry but you could have told me you were skeleton!" Kim said placing a quick kiss on Shego's jaw hoping Shego would forgive her. Grimmy said goodbye as he disappeared through the floor to the next room, Shego and Kim started to walk out hand in hand, "my mom is goanna think you've been smoking" Shego smelled her jacket, it really did smell like a smoker.

"Well you try being on fire and not have a couple of ciggie" Shego joked, "oh just need to tell Drakken something I need a top to go with the jacket and stuff"

"K see you at home" Shego gave her a quick kiss and went into drake's office. "Hey doc.

"Oh hello Shego and what can I help you with?" he really did love her company it could be quite lonely when all you got was Betty shouting in your ear about too many explosions. "We're goanna need to redo the whole wardrobe" he smiled he liked this part.

"Ok what are we thinking today madam?" he said in a French accent

"I like the jacket it can stay, I need a top of the same material in black, but it too has to be tight, boots are fine, but the guns are a bit of a problem." Drakken was taking notes of all of this.

"I think I may have a solution," he got out of his chair and walked into another part of the office as Shego followed him, it was like a warehouse part of GJ, he took a box off a shelf labelled "wrist devices suitable for knees as well" he gave Shego the box, as she looked at him puzzled she opened it, in there was stuff you would think was protective gear for a bike. She placed them on her knees and on her wrists, Drakken gestured her to put her hand into a fist and very quickly let it out, as she did a blade came between her fingers on both hands. She did something similar to the knees but two came out of both ends of the protective gear, would be helpful for climbing if she slammed into a wall, Drakken then pulled the top of the wrist device as a red light appeared he let go of it letting out a loud bang

"Wow, you really out did yourself on these D" Shego smiled impressed that his brain was going to some sort of use. "You practise on those while I get to work on your new outfit." Shego nodded working on the boxing bags around her, she used the wrist device at throat level, in quite an assassin way. She practised climbing on walls, it would be a bit more everyday than seeing a pair of black wings in the air, she would use those bad girls for long distance travelle.

Drakken came in to a room with fluff, cardboard and a Shego hanging upside down. "Shego your clothes are ready, the good thing about these is that you can wear them where ever you go." Shego couldn't help but love the guy he was always there when ya need the blue dude.

She tried them on, looking a bit like a lesbian motorcyclist, _oh well who gives a fuck when their in hell? _As she thanked Drakken and left the building, she climbed to the top of a building looking at the city that was spread across her, she couldn't the temptation as she let the wings come through the jacket and top, she felt the clothing repair itself over her bare skin, she did a quick flap check, took a few steps back and went into a sprint jumping off the building...

Kim saw a black figure in the distance, she stopped her coffee in one hand and the other paper, the figure seemed to be getting closer, and closer she could see the face it was getting a bit too close... it got its arms in a superman pose, with blades in the front... was this an assassination attempt because it was failing badly, the figure went into a standing position in mid air, there stood Shego going about 230mp into Kim, _ I sure hope Shego knows there's a window,_Shego let the blades hit the wall digging through the brick with such ease, she just put the wings away and let herself hang there, "hey princess, you goanna let me in?" Shego said outside the window, Kim pointed to a balcony one room across, Shego rolled her eyes, Kim saw a quick hand movement and then Shego was gone, Kim nearly coughed on her coffee, when she opened the window Shego was on the balcony "so you could have opened that window!" Kim was still getting shocks even after a couple of years with Shego it still liked to surprise her.

As she let Shego in, she walked back into the living room, it greeted Shego with bunch of religious bible papers and paranormal sightings, and Kim was on her laptop looking at devil info, Shego could tell this would end badly because when Kim had work to do and didn't go to sleep it was always a bad day.

"Kimmie give it a rest, you need it anyway, the internet will still be there tomorrow" Shego said trying to reason with Kim,

"I don't need it, I need to… to…" Shego had gotten up very quickly and silently that Kim had not even noticed until she had started to kiss Kim's neck and worked her way up to her lips, when got a groan out of Kim she went lower…

Shego woke up _and that is the shego's version of puppy pout_, she thought to herself as she looked at the fast asleep Kim in her arms in the bed. She let out a groan of frustration as she heard her phone go off; as she slowly made her way around the bed stand for it, as she felt it she took it to her face and read the message

_I think I know why be here aside from me_

_Why would he even come here, apart from to kill you? _Shego replied

_You haven't read the news today have you? And get outa bed you lazy sod! It's half 1 in the afternoon! _ Shego actually had to read that last part again, 1 30 pm, as she was about to move she felt something on her back Kim's hand on something that wasn't bare skin it was feathers, but before Shego could move the wings back inside her Kim kept a grip on them "keep them out" she managed to mumble, _now this kid might just be the death of me! _ Shego thought to herself.

"Kimmie it's half 3 in the afternoon" Kim bolted up quicker than when she saw pasta on the table one night after school. The last thing Shego saw was red hair and a smooth butt out the door, Shego let out a little laugh "3 more hours for me…" Shego said tightening up the covers on her body.

_That was mean!_

_**Oh well… it's a Saturday nothing wrong with a good prank is there?**_

_I'm goanna get you someday_

_**Good luck with that mom. Any chance you've seen the news something important I should know?**_

_Erm a man went berserk and killed everyone in on an island, Cameron is considering stepping down, petrol prices to go up again- _as Shego caught up to the last part

_**Why did he kill everyone? Phycopath? **_

_Not sure hon. maybe you and Kimmie could go find out._

_**Yeah sure I need to catch up on "work" anyway.**_

Shego got herself out of bed putting a bra and pants on while grabbing the clothes especially made for her off the hanger, while she saw Kimmie come out of the shower "hey princess we got a mission, physco on an island I guess he must have been after something, want to go have a look?"

"oh dear, shit the guy must have been a crazy ass, better go" Kim was a little annoyed when Shego pulled a scythe out of the bed and slung it over her shoulder, "really?"

"you made me miss last night's shift" Kim was about to object, but a lift was outside waiting for her and Shego, "lets rock and roll pumpkin" as she jumped onto the helicopter outside, practicing with the blades, half way there, Shego had a hawk vision come back to her, she would have to work on controlling that, Kim as usual in gold, the pilot was green and the other in blue, Shego was guessing red was enemy, gold was protect, blue was ally and green was normal. As they started to descend the pilot recommended them to dive down, Shego was with Kim who had a parachute, Shego on the other hand jumped out of the helicopter spreading her wings as she was in mid air, she joined up next to Kim while she was falling, "need a ride princes?" Shego asked over the sound of the winds, Kim shook her head trying to focus, then a bullet went through her parachute , Shego tried her hawk vision it worked there a red man was aiming a gun at Kim reloading , Shego dived down quicker than ever, her legs extended eventually impacting the man's chest before he even had a chance to reload, he was flew through the air and then knocked unconscious as Shego flew back to Kim, who was falling a bit too fast for her liking, Shego grabbed the girl but as she tried to move through the air her parachute was tangled in shego's arm, quickly thinking Shego made a fist and then released it as the blade came through as she swept her arm through Kim's parachute lines, cutting them like air, Kim held onto Shego for dear life.

Then before her came Grimmy "girls sorry I'm late there was a bit of a problem at GJ, something about a bomb hoax on the motorway and guess who got stuck with it, oh yes send the guy with no soul to the death zones!" he laughed "Shego that was great thinking, the hawk vision and flying plus the quick thinking was great, I know you're ready for" BANG Grimmy froze he started to splutter blood all over his mouth, "Michele!" Shego yelled to him, as he collapsed in front of Shego and Kim, full of rage, Shego powered up her skull with fire, "you fucking bastard!" she ran to punch him but her fist just passed him as he came behind her and knocked her to the floor, she quickly regained herself grabbing his coat and looking into his eyes

_There was Michele as a baby, but with a grown man presence surrounding him, but he was terribly de formed, and his eyes were full of pain, a pen being handed to him_

_A little girl was looking at you and you just pulled the trigger, she died with her beloved teddy bear next to her parents_

_That old lady never knew what would happen_

Shego tried to turn them against him against his should but he started to laugh "I have no soul to burn, and now hell is all mine" as he put a finger against shego's skull and was blown halfway across the island.

Kim was holding Grimmy who was paler than usual "Kim make sure you take good care of Shego, no matter how sarcastic or bitchy she gets" he said holding his hand

"Michele you are going" he interrupted her which took a lot of effort

"Just promise"

"Good" Shego flew over and landed next to him, she had anger in her eyes full of rage, uncontrollable rage, "Shego it's time please, let me rest in peace."

"No I won't I can't"

"you can I beg of you, I now know how capable you are, that you are the prophet," she saw the begging in his eyes, she let out a tear, but only one, she kissed his forehead and placed a hand where the lips had just been, "ho lasciato la tua anima passare alla prossima vita felice, seguire la luce per esso porta al resto meglio in pace. Shego whispered as he passed away silently with a smile on his face. As she picked walked away to find whatever that bastard had gone, Kim caught up to her girlfriend she felt like she needed her now more than ever "Shego we'll catch him, we will follow his last wishes you are the prophet," Shego was trying to contact her mom but nothing, and now Kim had tried to make her feel better but she just wanted to snap and blame someone or something. This was all her fault!

"Shego? Sweetie?" Kim said in a calm tone, Shego snapped when she heard her voice, Kim saw the sudden jerk of the jaw,

"What is it Kim? I have just fucking let my brother die! And now the devil has all control over fucking hell! How the fuck will I manage to beat someone who killed my brother when he was right in my fucking sight? The prophecy got it fucking wrong; did that ever come across your mind? THAT IT MIGHT BE WRONG?" Shego bellowed at Kim. Kim every part of her said run away, but her heart said stay she needs you.

Shego quickly powered up her skull on fire, as she flew off to the top of a mountain on the island,

_**Mom if your there I need help, like maybe a rope and a chair. **_Silence, this irritated Shego more, Shego grabbed the scythe, it was time now the prophecy was wrong she **was** no prophet, she took the scythe in both hands and pressed it against her neck, but the moment it touched her skin the little signs started to glow

_**No Shego! **_

_**Michele?**_

_**Yeah where's mom?**_

_**I don't know, I fucking let you die, in front of me and you just get shot how can I know where mom is?**_

_**Shego I have to tell you something**_

_**What?**_

_**I was meant to die, that was part of the prophecy to let the prophet realize the importance of their existence as for now my death might have been for nothing**_

_**You… son… of a bitch! You fucking lied to me!**_

_**Now Shego calm down**_

_**Gah! I need to go get Kim! **_Shego left the conversation picking up the scythe and quickly ran off the mountain, "KIM!" Shego shouted across, she let the hawk vision kick in, there a gold figure by the beach where sea came in; she had put part of the parachute over Michele and put a flower above his head. Shego looked around the island as well, when saw a black object that stuck above the rest of background, she looked at it without hawk vision

There was a silver sphere resting on a cliff with numbers counting down, as her eyes widened as she realized what it was she went full speed into Kim picking her up and flying off, not even Kim could say a thing as she was a bit winded at how hard Shego had picked her up, the last thing she heard was rest in peace and a big explosion.

By the time Shego and Kim had got back, the whole placed look like it had been bombed… which it had as a man stood on a crumbled old building, "why hello Shego and Kim, my father sure does know how to pick em, good think I'm not hiring anymore"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Shego glared at the man in front of her, his pale face he could almost say blue not like Dr D's blue it was a pure evil shade, a shade she had once owned. "Hello prick" Shego said coldly, she wanted to kill him so badly rip his eyes out of their sockets and kick his nuts in till they didn't come back out.

"Tut tut Shego, that's no way to treat your boss's son is it now?" Kim was actually scared right now, she had a million questions who was this guy? Where was her family? Where was Ron? How come Wade had not contacted her? She turned round to see a skull with its hood up, some flames in the hood somehow failing to burn the jacket.

"Bring it on fucker" Shego growled

"oh no Shego, I am not here to fight you I am here to do what my father failed do, your just a little annoying speed bump... as a matter a fact I could almost say it's partly your fault I'm here, you should have kept at the evil gig and let Anne die. How would it work with Kim anyway it's probably a crime to have her in your arms, yep it's your fault this happened" Shego looked at Kim and then around her surroundings, she looked down then back at the devil

"your right it is my fault, I should have stayed on the evil side, but I didn't because I learnt a lesson very quickly both sides loose we all die some quicker than others I am aware how mine seems to approach soon but I will not let that from" Shego started to snarl "beating the fuck out of you, no matter when you are fucking going down and you will cry like bitch" the man seemed to be growing short tempered,

"you may be the prophet, I have none weaknesses of my father so you shall be gone for now I have a world to conquer" he took a staff out of and slammed it on the ground, an explosion seemed to form out of it sending Shego and Kim well out of the way, and as flying monsters started to fly above him, Shego heard a voice in her head

_**Oh dear prophet you have failed**_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Very quick chap I know it's just I feel bad cuz I've left it for so long and I thought some of you might have drifted apart, anyway I'm working on the next chapter right now so... please hold on poor Shego though, Thank you for all the faves and reviews **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_A YEAR LATER..._

Shego looked at the picture on her bed, it was one of her, Kim, Betty, Ron and team Go. It had been in the papers for saving the world. But now that just reminded her of how she had failed the second time round. It was true she may be a prophet but not all prophecies succeed. He had captured Kim, and her family. Shego had been half dead, and tied by hell bounds, he had successfully taken over the whole world, GJ had been mostly killed off and the few remaining served Devil, team Go had been murdered and Kim was currently Devil Queen. She tried to move off the hard bed, but she only got up to sitting up right as the fire pain was sent down her arms, she couldn't even be bothered to yell out in pain, she just looked up to see her mother chained to the wall, Grimmy next to her. "Mom what are we goanna do? I can't just sit here as he takes over the world, does god knows what to Kimmie and I'm just sitting here, Grimmy any helpful tips would be nice right now," there was a silence as it seemed to bounce of the grey walls of her cell and hit her in the face

"There is no way out of here, is there?" Shego said hoping that asking would sound better than a matter a fact tone.

"No honey I'm afraid not"

They sat in silence, the door opened it required quite a force to do so, and Shego felt quite weak as it was. A woman entered the room with something that had been labelled food somehow. Shego couldn't help but seem familiar.

"excuse me, but you seem familiar have I-" the woman placed a hand on Shego's mouth, her blue skin seeming like a night sky, she ran to the door pushing it letting the loud bang as the locks closed together, she took the cloth over the second level of the tray, there lay in all its glory a long pole with a very sharp crescent shaped metal pieced at the top, even with the little light Shego recognised it immediately,

"My scythe? How did you get it? Who are you?" the woman took the scythe up and cut the chains, Shego collapsed taking the scythe off of the girl, then she saw the leathers she had once worn, boots, jacket, jeans and top. God how she missed her clothes. She quickly took off the rags that had once been the same type of clothing, her wings had been clipped off, literally some guy had taken a saw chained her to a table and cut them off... a very painful procedure, Shego didn't risk making that mistake again, but hopefully they had fully grown back by now. She looked at the scythe again how it felt like this wasn't real, suddenly symbols started to glow the green...

_**My son has wronged the world, this should never have happened I will give you the strength to defeat him but in return you must return him to this realm at let me out, for if there is no devil on the earth it shall become unbalanced. For reasons that are too long to explain, I shall give you the strength, and then you must develop a team, recovering Miss Possible would be a good start as her team are very dependable. You will have rage and anger making your judgments clouded, but none the less you will have the ability to escape these depths of hell to the surface. Good luck my grim reaper.**_

Shego felt rage and anger flow through her, she quickly cut the restraints that held her mother and brother, the fire quickly ate away at her skin as her skull was revealed, bony fingers, sudden visions and voices encouraging her rage,

_Your fault you are a failure _

_Kimmie will never love you_

_**Kim kissing Devil**_

_You can't beat him you're a pathetic human just a bit more spark than the others_

_She's dead you can't save her_

That last one really got to her, a sudden larger flame over came her, she ran through the door, clearly unaware of the shooting behind her, must have been guns in that tray as well, then she saw a 138 foot Cyclops or something like that either way it only had one eye, Shego ran up to it screaming at it, as she hit him in the eye with the scythe as he collapsed, Shego just kept running to where her and the devil had once stood. She was now stuck she had no idea how to get back up to the surface world, the woman who had released her had now caught up with her as well as mom and Grimmy, "remember your first mission, pretend your body isn't yours? Good do that now," Shego did as she was told as she started to float up "it's ok Shivy me and your friend here will take care with Michele we might get somewhere, I love you be safe," the woman who had saved their lives now had her back to Shego.

"Wait who are you?" Shego asked desperately wanting answers

"Underground fighting, I'll just say I respect you highly. Good luck!" that was when it clicked, the girl Shego had first fought, she was a quick fighter but needed to work on her aim, "thank you" Shego said while she disappeared.

As Shego arose the ground she was shocked to see what had once been Middleton, the building had been destroyed, most of them were now crumpled up that might just qualify as walls. She saw people only covered in rags pulling bricks up a hill, the sky was full of black pollution, barley any trees but out in the distance she could see a black castle of some sort.

"I take it that's my destination," on the floor there was a worn on piece of a news paper, the title read _devil takes Kim Possible as Bride while taking over world. _Shego let out a red flame, a creature from hell was doing a patrol and was about to turn a corner, Shego ducking behind one of the walls, there was a graphitiy done on it, it looked like some sort of story,

_Our saviour is coming soon, she shall face many challenges, but she shall soon return. With the power of the innocents she shall reclaim this world from the devils cruel grasp. _This was a different prophecy that the one she had heard a year ago, _sure hope I'm still the prophet._ She looked over the wall to see the thing had passed her softly; she spread her wings and started to fly going so high the clouds covered her.

**Devil's Castle**

The red head looked in the soul less eyes that were somehow her husbands, he placed his cold lips on hers, oh god how it burned, "I know it hurts, but remember what happened to the last time you complained you learn quickly honey" he said with a snarl at the last time, he had taken Ron's soul and taken off his head. A tear fell down her face just remembering, he had told her if she tried anything he would kill more innocents, just like he had done with Shego.

She still found it hard to believe Shego had died, but she had seen the lifeless body with no pulse, a sharp blade wedged into her skull with about 40 bullets in her stomach and chest. She had wept in a dark room for many months; maybe Shego had been right the prophecy was wrong. Kim let out a sigh, devil left the room. She looked out the window with bars obscuring some of her view. The world was coming to an end now, no doubt about it.

Anne, James and the twins were downstairs working on more army strategies, and medical research they had been blackmailed that if they refused Kim would die. James and Anne had started to grow greys and the twins voices were halfway through breaking they had also shot up, but they were still boys stuck in a childhood in a world were guns were they only thing on their minds repair them and ship them off.

**Smarty mart**

Shego looked around the once had been shopping store, to a now fully developed weapon company. Apparently the priests had laid bibles on a certain page that kept the soldiers away; Shego had a pain sensation passing through though. She was about to walk up to the stacker but as soon as she got up to him he suddenly paled and got down and started bowing as the rest of the customers and employees started to do,

"Err guys I'm flattered but all I need is a couple of guns, knives and smoke bombs, with a belt that would hold that stuff,"

"Of course right away your honour" the stacker said getting off the ground, while he quickly got up and ran to get all the guns they had. He came back out with 4 pistols, 1 magnum 2 SMG' s, 2 knives and 8 smoke bombs, a black belt with pouches for it all. Shego placed them all in the appropriate place, "oh a couple of paper clips too" Shego said, receiving a weird look from the man but never the less he got a couple, she put them in belt, and painfully inserting one into her skin, just in case.

"right, have any of you got combat or weaponry experience" a good amount of people stepped out, "good how many of you are willing to give your life for saving the world, if any of you step back no one here will hold it against you," not body moved a muscle, a black American girl stepped out

"Excuse me home girl, you the prophet right? Good so you goanna need more than what we got in this store ya dig?" Shego approached the girl, looking into her eyes

"You"

"Yes"

"I like you, I like the sins you've done, plus you were a friend of Kim's, Monique right?" the girl nodded, Shego extended a hand "Shego, remember?"

"Unfortunately the name escaped my mind when being attacked by Cyclops's feet,"

"ok I have a plan but we're goanna need patience and violence, a year ago when everything was about peachy my brother told me of other grim reapers buried, they have a year of life stored in their markings, we will have to go grave digging."

"That's cool gal, but how do we activate this marking?"

"I'll figure that part out when we get there." Shego said slightly worried at how that came out "the first one buried in Middleton cemetery, Calum Deltive."

Within an hour they were back with the body of Calum Deltive, who was still quite shocked about everythting. Shego had been out about 72 times so they had spent about 3 days collecting bodies of ex grim reapers, in Shego's opinion that leaves them about 161 days to live, that wasn't as much as she wanted. But it would have to do; they had an army of about 130.

As they walked through the streets, Shego and Monique side by side, they heard the cheers of adults, most children had been killed. Shego held her fist up and people joined the army by the time they were in front of the castle the had gained about another 300 more people. "everyone ready? ATTACK!" Shego yelled at the top of her voice, and a man with rocket launcher blasted at the doors as they were blown apart the humans stormed into the castle, killing or knocking out anyone or anything that got in their way.

Shego pulled out her pistols shooting the monsters as she got to the bottom floor she saw the Possibles' at computers, it felt weird to see kids, they were more likely teens but strange all the same, "let's go! Where's Kim?" anne looked at Shego like she wasn't real

"the 8 th floor, be careful Shego we love you" as she gave a brief but meaningfull hug, "Anne take this" she handed a pistol and grenade to anne, as she ran out, Shego quickly deleted all the work on the computer, taking her scythe out and smashing it to bits... that was removing all computer evidence wasn't it?

**Devil and Kim location**

Devil was furious pacing around the floor, Kim was just sat down she hadn't moved a muscle not even flinched, "how did she come back? It was my father, that bastard... I should have killed him in his sleep." He cursed more under his breath and he sound the door burst open, a tall woman with no face clearly very pissed,

"alright you fucker I said I'd kill you so I will say hi to your dad for me!" Shego ran to him, pulling triggers furiously aiming at his head, eventually when Shego had ran out of ammo, he staggered in all directions like a drunk man, but quickly regained his composure, Shego was clearly exhausted by her panting not that you could tell by the heavy breathing, the bullets quickly fell to the ground as a grin spread round the devil's face, "bullets can't harm me, silly human" Shego had a quick idea, she grabbed the pistol out of her leg and let a flame crawl over it, she pulled the trigger a very loud bang as his face was blown away. Shego ran over to Kim's body, she shook it violently eventually Kim snapped out of her trance, she looked at Shego, eyes becoming wide, and broke down.

"Shego... your dead... he killed you"

"no pumpkin I'm alive, lets get you out of here," she picked Kimmie bridal style and started to walk, Shego heard a bang but to late to react with Kim in her arms, Kim let out a scream as Shego fell, devil walked over to Shego's body and put the gun against her head, pulling the trigger Shego's body jerked. But then settled down, he bent down placing a hand in her jacket and pulling a piece of paper out, "ah the contract of a 3000 souls, thank you my dear Shego"

"Agholouh sulpogh ratoughy wequer" he read out, Kim didn't understand a word of it but in Shego's mind it was clear as day light to her

"souls of torture become mine!" Shego sturred enough to open her vision, _3000 souls to burn, _ Shego got up with what little strength, and grabbed the man who looked like a real failed frankenstien, and looked into his eyes turning them all against him. As he fell with pain all over his body.

Shego grabbed the scythe, he looked up at the figure standing over him "mercy, please I beg of you" Shego tilted her skull

"no" as she slammed the scythe on the tender neck. She felt the screams in her mind, she looked at Kim, and nodded her head, she held the scythe in two hands as the signs started to glow, as a man started to fall out of scythe,

"well done Shego, well I think I shall take back the curse now, you really have out done yourself"

"no, I'm goanna own this _curse _and I'm goanna use it against you, you might have taken my soul but you'll never take my spirit." Devil's anger started to show,

"you will regret this, but you will never remember my warning" as the background started to become white all around Shego, she felt herself falling...

"Shego wake up! Come one Shego wake up!" Shego slowly opened her eyes to see a red head above her,

"Oh thank god you awake, you mumbled on and on about the devil's son taking over and a grim reaper saving the day," Shego's face put it all together

_You will regret this, but you will never remember my warning, _Shego looked at Kim "it was a dream... it was all a dream... it felt so real..." Shego mumbled, she looked at Kim and suddenly pounced on her giving her the deepest kiss ever,

"Shego I was only gone for about 5 minutes, and I had to go to the toilet! Come on, get dressed you can tell me about you devil and Reaper dream while we go pick Ron up." Shego even turned more confused

"He's alive?"

"Of course he is!

"Your mom?"

"You better not be jinxing this" Kim received another deep kiss

"I would never do something like that,"

As they arrived at Ron's house in the car, Shego was still having problems processing it all in, how could all have been a dream? Ron came up to them as they entered the park; right in front of them was an office

"Jesus christe was a place for a building!" Shego exclaimed, Kim and Ron walked along side her, she stopped suddenly and bent down on one knee "Kim will you marry me?"

Suddenly everything seemed to stop as Shego's eyes drifted from Kim's to a woman sitting on the bench, her eyes were a bright blue, her skin so pale, pale enough to call blue as she gave Shego a wink.


End file.
